Wanna Play?
by homepage18
Summary: O negócio é que hoje de manhã eu fui pro colégio e vi minhas notas melhorando... Afinal, a faculdade tava aí né? E depois um bebê de costeletas encurvadas veio me chamar para fazer parte de uma Máfia com o perdedor do Sawada-kun. 59OC.
1. UM

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não me pertence.

Isso é uma fanfic cujo casal é um personagem e uma OC. Por favor, se não gosta, não leia.

Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>UM<strong>

* * *

><p><em>FICHA DE INFORMAÇÕES SOBRE INDIVÍDUOS QUE PODEM VIR A SEREM ÚTEIS<em>

_"Esta ficha é propriedade privada da Família Vongola (incluindo: Varia e CEDEF). Qualquer uso indevido e/ou reproduções trarão ao infrator severas punições."_

_Nome: __**Kitamura, Ayame**__._

_18 anos, feminino. Nascida em 22 de Maio._

_Estudante do terceiro ano do ensino médio em Namimori High, classe 3-A. __Tipo sanguíneo AB._

_Apresenta olhos castanhos e cabelos negros longos, chegando à altura dos ombros. Os cabelos são ondulados nas pontas. A miopia leve faz com que às vezes as moça use óculos (óculos de armação avermelhada). A altura é de 1,63m e pesa 49,56kg. Todavia não é nada disso. É um tanto distraída. Estressa-se dificilmente e quase nunca perde o controle. É curiosa, impulsiva e descontraída, contanto é um pouco reservada._

_Tem grande habilidade de aprendizado, cujos resultados são obtidos devido aos seus grandes esforços. Facilmente irá para uma boa faculdade. Suas notas estão acima da média (86/100). Nos rankings está em nono lugar dos melhores alunos. Tem maior facilidade com números do que com matérias mais humanas, embora tenha uma afinidade com literatura estrangeira e japonesa. Matéria favorita: química. Gosta de biologia também._

_A família é dada por:_

_Pai: Kitamura, Kaoru. 49 anos. Empresário. _

_Mãe: Kitamura, Nadeshiko. 45 anos. Professora de música. Nome de solteira: Hiigari Nadeshiko._

_Irmão: Kitamura, Kaito. 21 anos. Estudante de música na Universidade de Tóquio. Tem uma banda de rock/pop alternativo com outros três amigos que conheceu na Universidade._

_Irmã: Matsuri, Fuyumi. 26 anos. Casada com Matsuri, Ryosuke. Médica. Mora em Shibuya com o marido, já faz dois anos._

_Ayame K. Mora com o pai e a mãe numa casa próxima ao centro de Namimori._

_OUTRAS INFORMAÇÕES:_

_Não se destaca em nada. Para dizer a verdade é uma menina bem comum. Sem grandes informações adicionais. É alérgica a framboesa._

Um bebê de costeletas encurvadas sorriu e riscou a última linha.

_OUTRAS INFORMAÇÕES:_

_É alérgica a framboesa._

_Tipo de chama: Sol. || Box Animal: Borboleta. (farfalla del sole) || Tipo de arma: Arco e flechas._

_A pessoa em questão tem atributos do Sol podendo facilmente ser empregada na equipe médica da Vongola. Faz parte da família do Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Canditata ao cargo de Conselheira Externa. _

_Destaca-se na área médica, e possui grande afinidade com venenos. É rápida e suas habilidades em luta corpo a corpo são inferiores. Luta bem em médio alcance._

- Hm. Sinto que as coisas vão ficar interessantes Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Ciaossu~<p>

Então, a lance é esse: eu sempre quis uma história de KHR repleta de OCs que a gente cria. Só que o tempo detona comigo, então eu comecei a rabiscar, faz muito tempo já, essa fic com a minha OC a Aya-chan.

O casal é 59Ayame. Derr... porque eu acho que eles combinam.

Vou tentar melhorar o máximo a Ayame, porque, eu reli a fiction até agora (já tenho 8 capítulos prontos), e em poucos momentos ela fica parecendo uma Mary Sue. Embora sejam poucos momentos, eu quero que ela seja uma meninë normal que nem eu e você. Me ajudem a melhorá-la!


	2. DOIS

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não me pertence.

Isso é uma fanfic cujo casal é um personagem e uma OC. Por favor, se não gosta, não leia.

Boa leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>DOIS<strong>

* * *

><p>- JUUDAIME! Muito bom dia!<p>

- Oh. Bom dia Gokudera-kun.

Dia normal, eu pensei. Eu tinha acordado cedo, dei tchau para mãe e para o pai, e cheguei razoavelmente cedo no Colégio hoje. Até agora eu estava escutando música no meu celular. Hm, Gokudera e o Dame-Sawada já chegaram então a aula vai começar nuns hm... - consultei o relógio de pulso - 15 minutos.

-... Reborn-san me disse que vai convocar alguém para a família em breve... - era o Gokudera falando.

Eu me sento atrás do Sawada então, é fácil escutar o que eles dizem.

Oh, desculpe não me apresentar. Meu nome é Kitamura Ayame. Estou na sala desses meninos que são bem famosos. Hm, Yamamoto acabou de chegar.

- Ah. Então o garoto arrumou mais um membro para Vongola, ham. Isso é bom né, Gokudera? - ele pergunta, olhando pro outro.

- Claro que sim! Para de ser idiota, cara! Pessoas novas na família são sempre algo bom. A não ser que ele seja um traidor ou algo do tipo... - ele parecia pensativo.

Não que eu fique encarando os três! Quer dizer, eu estava com o rosto escondido nos meus braços. Eu tava meio, deitada na minha mesa, ok. E não nego que às vezes eu olho pro Gokudera, quer dizer, ele é bonitinho e tal. Os outros dois também. Digo o Yamamoto é um atleta e super bonito e o Tsuna é tão fofo que parece ter saído de um mangá shonen.

É que eu gosto de animes.

A conversa dos três foi encerrada porque o professor de geometria chegou. Para quem não sabe, o Matsuda-sensei é o responsável pela nossa classe. Nesse dia ele chegou dizendo os resultados bimestrais da classe, tipo o ranking sabe. Não que eu me importe em ser a melhor eu só...

- Kitamura-chan. Não está prestando atenção? - o professor me chamou.

- Ah. Desculpa professor.

- Não costuma ser distraída assim...

- Só um pouco preocupada com a minha irmã e o bebê em Shibuya. - menti. Eu estava mesmo é contando minha história para leitores imaginários e olhando o perfil do Gokudera-kun. Oh meu Deus ele é tão bonitinho, e sex... Mas estou divagando.

- O ranking desse semestre foi o seguinte. - Matsuda-sensei se voltou para mim - Fiquei impressionado com você nesse bimestre Kitamura-chan.

RANKING DE NOTAS DOS ALUNOS DO TERCEIRO ANO DE NAMIMORI HIGH

1- GOKUDERA HAYATO

2 - KITAMURA AYAME

3 - HIROSHI HIKARU

4 - SASAGAWA KYOKO

5 - AKIRA TOUYA

Fiquei impressionada claro. Eu nunca liguei para ranking de notas e ser a "the best". Minha colocação sempre foi sexto, sétimo ou oitavo. A melhor delas foi a quinta colocação. O fato de eu ser a segunda colocada é que eu estou estudando para que eu consiga ir para uma Universidade legal, e conseguir uma bolsa de estudos no curso de Ciência.

Senhoras e senhores uma geek, nerd, otaku que quer ser cientista.

O restante das aulas se passou normalmente. Estudei o Teorema dos senos e dos cossenos. Em literatura indicaram que lêssemos Shakespeare. Estudamos reações de esterificação em Química.

Intervalo. Eu subi pro telhado da escola.

* * *

><p>Então. E aí? O que acharam? A história ainda tá bem parada, mas as coisas melhoram. Prometo. :)<p>

Mais pra frente eu vou postar a 8059 em que eu tô trabalhando.


	3. TRÊS

**TRÊS**

_Intervalo. Eu subi pro telhado da escola._

Mais duas aulas à tarde e eu vou para casa. Tenho que comprar mais arroz, o pai pediu. Hm. Talvez eu ligue pra a Fuyumi e fale com o Kaito pela internet sobre aquela banda, SHinee, que ele disse ser legal. Depois eu vou estudar até as nove. Quero dormir cedo e...

- Ciaossu, Ayame.

Tinha um bebê de costeleta encurvada usando terno olhando para mim.

- Err Oie... - eu gaguejei lógico. Você se sentiria a vontade se um bebê de costeleta encurvada falasse com você? E vamos e venhamos ele é desproporcional! Parece um chibi sei lá.

Aí eu me dei conta. Sawada, Gokudera e Yamamoto estavam lá. E o irmão da Kyoko-san da minha classe também. Qual era o nome dele? Ryohei-sempai.

- Aya-chan porque não se senta com a gente. - Yamamoto sorriu para mim. Quantas meninas não me matariam por um sorriso daqueles.

Eu me sentei ao lado do Sawada e do Ryohei-sempai. Estávamos num círculo.

- Ayame. Você estaria interessada em entrar para nossa família? - o bebê perguntou.

- Tipo assim. Whata fuck? - eu realmente estava perplexa.

- REBORN! PARE DE ASSUSTAR A AYAME! - Sawada se virou para mim - Ayame, por favor. Não ligue para ele. Se você quiser ir para sala e ver suas aulas.. Erm, você está dispensada...

... Dispensada?

- Epa, epa! Peraê Sawada! - eu disse - Para de me tratar como se eu fosse uma subordinada sua e você pudesse me dispensar ok.

- Hm. - o bebê sorriu - Ayame. Meu nome é Reborn. Eu sou hitman e professor particular do Tsuna. Nós queremos na família Vongola.

- Ah. Reborn. Pare com isso...

Mas Sawada não teve tempo de receber. Acredite ou não, teve uma explosão e uns caras vestidos de preto chegaram à cobertura do colégio. E uma batalha começou.

- Vongola Decimo. - um deles começou - Arrivederci.

Eu não me lembro de muito. Só tiveram mais explosões. Os cinco colegas de classe brigando com uns caras de preto que falavam que língua mesmo? Ah sim. Italiano. E depois um dele me segurou por trás eu bati a cabeça num metal e não me lembro de nada depois disso.


End file.
